Smashed
by Holly's Follies
Summary: Logan gets hurt playing hockey. NO SLASH! Just friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Um… Hi, this is my first fanfic ever. I've been trying to write something for a while now, and this idea just kind of came to me. I think it came out pretty good. I hope you all like it, feel free to give any advice or pointers. On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The puck dropped. I sucked in a breath. Game on. Back and forth. Up and down the ice. We were fluid in motion, instinctively knowing where each other was. I caught the puck and passed it off before being slammed into the wall. I was back up instantly, screaming as Kendall tapped the puck into the net. Carlos sailed by, rapping my helmet affectionately, "Woo! First point!" he yelled.

I took up my position again, ready to crush the other team. We were playing a four on four game in the summer hockey tournament. We had to beat these guys in order to move on. The rules were slightly different than a regular match. Neither side had a goalie, leading to an increased ferocity to keep control of the puck, and each team had five players, four on the ice and one substitute. Our sub was a kid named Jackie, who we'd had to bribe in order to get enough players for a team. We promised him that unless something horrible happened, he would never have to play.

The action started again with Kendall quickly gaining control of the puck. He passed it to James who made a break for the net. Two players converged on him. He ended up against the wall, and one of the guys took the puck, moving quickly up the ice. Carlos tried to intercept him, in his usual reckless manner, but the boy passed to a team mate.

I had hung back, watching the play unfold and made my move knowing I would get the puck. I smoothly stole the puck and shot off down the ice. I dodged around one guy and made a shot that just barely crossed the goal line. Kendall and James both jumped on me, shouting, "Way to go!" and "Go Logan!" Carlos was jumping up and down already back in position.

I grinned. I loved the thrill I got from playing hockey with my three best friends. With Kendall's natural leadership skills, Carlos' speed and energy, James' intensity, and my ability to strategize, we were nearly unstoppable. By the time halftime rolled around, we were ahead by three points, and the opposing team was getting desperate.

I sat on the bench between James and Kendall, Carlos paced in front of us too wired to sit still. James whipped out his comb, muttering something about helmet hair. Kendall looked towards Jackie and said, "Hey Jackie, how you doing down there?"

Jackie, on the other end of the bench as far from us as possible, didn't even bother to look up from his video game. "I'm not going on the ice. No you can't play my game. Yes, James, your hair looks great," he rattled off his usual list of responses to anything any of us might have asked.

"Okay then," Kendall turned backe to me, "We are so creaming them!"

I laughed, "Yep, looks like this is going to be an easy win."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Carlos warned, stopping his pacing. He gestured to the guys from the other team.

They were huddled together, occasionally shooting dirty looks over to our side of the rink. I didn't like the looks on their faces. I especially didn't like that many of their glares seemed to be directed at me.

Kendall glanced from the other boys to me, brow furrowed, thinking. "Hey guys pay attention. We need to strategize." Carlos and I turned to him. Kendall leaned around me and smacked James in the arm. "James!"

"What? What! I'm paying attention."

Kendall just rolled his eyes. "Look, I think they're up to something, and based on the looks they're giving us, I don't think it's anything good. They're losing by a lot, so they'll be desperate to score any way they can. They'll probably resort to fighting dirty." He looked at each of us making sure we were all listening. "So watch yourselves okay?" He turned to me. "Logan, you've been doing awesome today."

I smiled happily, but I thought I knew where he was going with this.

"But I think that means they're going to be gunning for you in particular. They know if they can get rid of any of us, we'll have to use our sub." He shot a dark look over his shoulder at Jackie, who didn't notice. "Nobody wants that."

The referee blew his whistle signaling the start of the second half of the match. We all put our hands together and grinned at each other. "Ready to win?" Kendall asked. Our grins were all the answer he needed.

"Let's do this!"

Back on the ice, I knew what Kendall suspected was true. Aside from being the smallest player and the most obvious target, I had been having an amazing game, and they wanted revenge. I'd been checked pretty roughly twice, but the ref hadn't called anything yet. I saw my teammates shooting me concerned glances every now and then, but I waved them off. I wasn't going to let a few bruises slow me down.

The next time the puck came my way I took off for the opposite goal. I felt more than saw someone come up behind me and quickly passed to James, before I was smashed into the glass. Again. Carlos skated past me, anxiously calling over his shoulder, "You okay, Logan?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I wheezed as loudly as possible, trying to get my breath back. I recovered quickly and got back in the game. We scored again, and as everyone got back into position, I watched the captain of the other team nod to himself as if he'd come to a decision. He called one of his guys over and murmured something to him before they all lined up.

The ref dropped the puck, restarting the game. I skated backwards watching the other team come at us. Out of the corner of my eye I caught site of someone coming at me. He slammed into me and we crashed into the wall, hard. I felt my legs go out from under me and struggled to take a breath. I heard the referee's whistle, and then heard him yelling something. Kendall and James skated over towards me.

Kendall knelt beside me, "Logan! Logan, you all right?"

I nodded, still unable to get enough air to talk. Kendall peered at me with concern, not sure if I was telling the truth. James knelt on my other side, eyes wandering over me, as if he could spot an injury through my heavy padding. I drew in a deep breath. "I'm okay guys, really." I made sure to meet Kendall's eyes as I said this.

"Okay," Kendall nodded to James, and they each grabbed one of my arms and hauled me up. I tried not to wince as pain rippled through my ribs. I knew I was hurt, but not bad enough to get out of the game. If Kendall even suspected that something was wrong, I knew he'd force me to sit out.

I smiled reassuringly, trying to rid my friends of their still dubious looks. They skated back to their positions, albeit not without fleeting looks of concern. I noticed Carlos glaring at the guy who had knocked my fillings loose. He was sitting in the penalty box. That was good at least.

We played through the end of the period without incident, but the beginning of the next resulted in a drastic turn of events. I got smashed again, by the same guy, again. Only this time, I knew I wouldn't be getting up.

**So, was it good? Bad? Terrible and I should end my writing career right here? Please review! I will love forever whoever reviews my first ever fanfic! If you want that dubious honor just click the button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews, but special thanks, love, and undying devotion to skb.0104 for being my first ever reviewer. (Sorry Xeroprime, but you were actually second) I'm going to switch viewpoints a little in this chapter; you'll find out why when you read it. I'm sorry if I don't talk about the actual hockey part of the story very much. It's because I know the basics of it, but that's about it, and I don't want to say something glaringly stupid and insult all the hockey fans out there. Anyway, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Jackie. Unfortunately, he's the only boy I own right now.**

Kendall's POV

I couldn't believe it. The same guy, fresh out of the penalty box, had gone straight for Logan. The ref was going ballistic, yelling himself hoarse at the guy. I was flying towards Logan. "James! Grab Carlos!" I shouted to him because I saw that little Latino making a beeline for the offending player. I was as ticked as he was, and I'm sure James was too, but we were a little more coherent right now, and I didn't want anyone doing anything stupid just yet. I dropped to my knees next to Logan in time to hear him emit a low groan.

I put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Logan? Logan, can you hear me?" I watched his brown eyes slowly open. He bit his lip, but nodded. "Just hold still, the medic should be here in a sec." He nodded again squeezing his eyes shut.

James and Carlos dropped down next to us. "How bad is he?" James asked anxiously. Carlos stared at Logan's flushed face, faintly pale himself.

"I don't know. I can't really tell anything." Logan shifted slightly and gasped.

James reached down and caught his hand. He squeezed gently, "Don't worry Logan. You're going to be okay. Just don't move alright?" Logan didn't respond. "Logan? ...Logan!" He didn't move. James looked up at me frantically.

I whipped around, eyes searching. "Where the heck is that medic?" I yelled angrily.

Finally the medic came running onto the ice, with a team of guys trailing after him. We were shuffled unceremoniously off to the side. I listened to the medical team shout stuff back and forth to each other, and learned that Logan had three cracked ribs, one broken one, his left wrist was sprained, and he had lots and lots of bruising, but luckily he didn't have a concussion.

I felt a hand on my arm and jumped. Carlos looked up at me worriedly, "He's going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah," I said with what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "From what I heard, he only hurt a couple ribs and his wrist. He doesn't even have a concussion."

James slung a comforting arm around his shoulders. "See, he'll be fine in no time." I didn't know if any of us believed his words. Sure we'd all been hurt before, but none of us had ever _lost consciousness_ before this. It was a whole new level of hurt, and I didn't know how we were all going to handle it.

"Kendall? Guys!" Logan's pained cry came from inside the circle of medics. They'd just loaded him onto the stretcher.

I pushed through the medical team to reach Logan's side. His wild eyes met mine, and he seemed to relax a little. I held his hand, "You're okay Logan. Everything is going to be fine." I started walking with the medics, as they got Logan off the ice, wishing with everything I had that what I said would be true.

Logan's POV

My whole torso felt like it was on fire, from lots of bruising and what I assumed were cracked ribs. For some reason I couldn't move my wrist either. I was back in the locker room getting worked on by the medics. Kendall had come back with me, but had been forced out after I'd calmed down. I had a scattered recollection of what happened. I remembered getting hit, lying on the ice with my friends around me, waking up surrounded by strangers and starting to panic, and finally ending up in the locker room.

One of the doctors plunged a needle into my arm, giving me an injection of a painkiller. I felt it start to work immediately, soothing the aches all over my body. The head medic caught my attention, "Mr. Mitchell, we've managed to tape up your ribs and set your wrist. You don't have a concussion, and I can't find anything that indicates any further trauma-"

"Does that mean I can stay for the rest of the game?" I interrupted and then blushed sheepishly at my rudeness.

"I'm sorry. Even if no other injuries are present at the moment, I would rest easier if you were more thoroughly examined at a hospital."

I laid back, crushed. My friends needed me. We played best when the whole team was there. I had to convince the medic to let me stay. "Please sir, you said you took care of my major injuries, and I don't feel nauseous, there's no pain anywhere, and my vision is just fine, can't I just stay till the end of the game?"

Kendall's POV

I stood by the bench with Carlos and James around me. The ref had thrown Logan's assailant out of the game for unnecessary roughness and intent to do bodily harm. A five minute interlude had been called so both sides could get everything sorted out. Both Carlos and James were looking at me with matching expressions of anger. "What are we going to do, Kendall?" James asked.

I looked back and forth between them before answering, "What I'd _like_ to do is smash that guy's face in for even _touching_ Logan," they both nodded eagerly, "but unfortunately that isn't what Logan would want. He'd want us to finish the game. He'd want us to win honorably then rub that in their faces instead of our fists. He'd want us to keep playing even better than before. So that's what we're going to do. We're going to win for Logan."

They both nodded, grimly determined. I don't know why the opposing captain thought it was a good idea to mess with us. If you hurt one of us, you had all of us to deal with. So instead of four rational hockey players just trying their best to win, he now had three angry hockey players with an agenda. This game was about to get interesting.

**So, I'm not sure about this chapter. I don't think it's as good as my first one, plus the s on my keyboard isn't working so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please read and review, and don't be afraid to tell me what you really think. I don't take criticism well, but I'll get over it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello loyal readers. Special thanks today to XeroPrime for pointing out the whole Henderson thing. Haha, I don't know what I was thinking. I never even noticed that I'd used his real name. Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed. I really value the input. **** On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Jackie, and he's actually starting to grow on me.**

Kendall's POV

Jackie looked up at us, half sneeringly half nervously, "What do you want?"

We all stood grouped around him, I don't want to say menacingly, but we must have been pretty intimidating. "You're up Jackie," I said. "Time to get in the game."

He blanched, "Uh-uh. No way, you said I never had to leave the bench."

"Please Jackie," Carlos intervened. "We need you."

"Yeah, Jackie," James cut in, "do it for Logan."

Jackie sighed obnoxiously, but I could see him caving in. Logan was the reason he'd joined the team in the first place. He made an effort to talk to Jackie, when no one else would. Not that there was anything wrong with him; he just didn't seem to like other people, or care if he had any friends. Logan somehow managed to convince him that joining the team would be good for him, in addition to being good for us. Now he looked up at me, slightly less derisively, and asked, "What do I have to do?"

Logan's POV

I stared up at the doctor trying my best to appear healthy and uninjured. I had to get back out there. My friends needed me. We weren't complete unless all four of us were together. If Carlos was the energy that fueled us, James the force that drove us, Kendall the organizer that shaped us, then I was the reason that kept us founded. I _had_ to get back out there.

The medic held one hand on his jaw, looking conflicted. I held my breath waiting for his response. Finally he looked down at me, meeting my eyes. "If I say yes," I brightened immediately. "_If_ I say yes," he reiterated, "you have to promise me that you will go to the hospital immediately after the game ends. No hanging around waiting for congratulations or talking with your buddies. Do you understand me?"

I nodded so hard I must have looked like a bobble head. "Thanks Doc, I swear I'll go straight to the hospital after we win." He smiled slightly at that. "Am I free to go then?"

He sighed seeming pained, "Yes, go on. If you don't win though…" he muttered.

I laughed, "Never fear Doc. We're unstoppable." I hopped off the stretcher or tried to anyway. My ribs were having none of it, and it didn't help that my arm was in a sling, at least it was my left arm, or I'd really have a problem. The medic steadied me when I finally managed to slide off. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but thought better of it. He settled for patting my shoulder and turning to repack his medical supplies.

I squared my shoulders, mentally checking myself over. I took a deep breath then pushed through the doors.

Kendall's POV

I told Jackie all he had to do was stand near the net and hit the puck away if it came near him. He had grunted some sort of acknowledgement, but I'm not sure if he actually understood what I said. He was looking kind of pale.

I skated to the center line, facing off against the opposing team captain. He smirked at me, "I hope your little friend is okay. Tony didn't mean to get so rough with him."

I nearly lost it right there, but kept my cool. I gave him my signature eyebrow raise. "Are you under the impression that you still stand a chance against us?" I moved till we were inches away from each other, "You hurt my friend. You're lucky you're even walking right now."

The ref blew his whistle, and we both settled into position, glaring at each other. The puck dropped, and I was instantly in control. I strong-armed my way past my opponent and got almost all the way to the net before passing to Carlos. He skated around the back of the net, passed to James, and we had scored. We were still up by three points and had no intention of relinquishing our lead.

Five minutes into the last period, despite out best intentions, we were struggling. Carlos, James, and I were trying to be everywhere at once, but our lack of a fourth competent player was starting to show. Jackie was trying; I think he actually was, but he was no Logan. He swung wildly at the puck whenever it came near him, and did manage to keep it away from the net for the most part, but was otherwise almost completely useless. The three of us were exhausted, and it showed on our haggard faces. I didn't know how we were going to keep this up, until I heard the voice.

Logan's POV

"Come on guys!" I yelled from the bench area. "You can take them!"

I saw Kendall turn to look at me incredulously, a huge grin breaking across his face. "Logan!"

"Keep your head in the game! They're about to score!" Kendall took off down the ice, that huge grin still plastered on his face and a new vigor in his strides.

From then on the game was transformed. Once James and Carlos caught site of me, they got goofy grins similar to Kendall's. They were seemingly giddy with relief at seeing me conscious again.

While I'd been gone, the other team had managed to tie up the game. It was currently 8 to 8. There was about a minute on the clock. Kendall was trying to wrestle the puck from one of the opposing players and was being none too gentle about it. He finally wrested it from him, and shot it to James. James nearly lost it, but managed to hold on to it long enough to pass it back to Kendall. Carlos was down by the net trying to shake off a very determined defender, but not succeeding. Kendall skated slowly, trying to come up with a plan.

I don't know where the sudden realization came from, but I knew how they could win the game. "Jackie! Jackie!" I shouted trying to get his attention.

He glanced at me, but didn't move. "Jackie, you have to get down there! Go stand down by the net, okay?"

He looked at me questioningly, but did as I instructed. I hoped I was right and that it would be enough to win us the game.

Kendall's POV

I almost yelled in frustration. Carlos and James were both covered, two guys were coming at me, and we were a running out of time! I had to make a move, fast, or this game wasn't going to end well. Finally making a decision, I rushed the net, hoping to get a shot off before I got clobbered. I took the shot and was promptly sandwiched between the two players I'd seen coming. I landed on the ice, expecting the worst, but instead I heard a gasp. Looking up I saw the last site I'd been expecting.

Jackie, the one person nobody had been paying attention to, was standing by the net with the puck in front of him. He smirked at all of us before gently pushing it in.

Logan's POV

I stood on the side lines yelling for all I was worth. With Jackie's final shot the buzzer sounded, ending the game. We won. We won! James and Carlos were jumping up and down hugging each other. Jackie was still standing by the net smirking; it might have almost been a smile. The other team was skating off the ice dejectedly. Kendall vaulted the divider and pulled me into a tight hug. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Kendall backed off immediately, but he didn't stop grinning. "Sorry," he said, hugging me more gently. Carlos and James screamed over. Kendall had to fend them off so they wouldn't crack anymore of my ribs. When all the hugging ended, Kendall turned to me. "Looks like you helped us win the game after all."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You told Jackie what to do, didn't you?"

"Oh that," I looked across the rink embarrassedly. "Yeah, but he was still the one that scored the winning shot."

"He did, but if it weren't for your strategy Logan, we wouldn't have won."

I blushed and muttered something unintelligible.

Kendall just laughed, but let it drop. "Well boys, we have more pressing issues to discuss." We all looked at him expectantly. "How are we going to get these jerks back?"

To all of our surprise, Carlos spoke up immediately, "I've got an idea. My dad knows this guy who works with poisonous fire ants."

Kendall grinned, "Oh really…"

**The end! I know I kind of set it up for more, but this just seemed like a good place to stop. I hope you all liked it. Please read and review. As always be brutally honest. I won't promise not to make small effigies of you all that I'll poke repeatedly with pins, but someday I'll appreciate the feedback!**


End file.
